


sunshine

by the_glare_you_see



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_glare_you_see/pseuds/the_glare_you_see
Summary: God, she missed her.orJamie mourns.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> i watched the haunting of bly manor not to long ago and i can say, with 10000% confidence, that i sobbed my eyes out.
> 
> like full on _cried_
> 
> anyway enjoy
> 
> pls feel free to leave comments and kudos bc they make my day!
> 
> stay safe yall
> 
> \- Zen

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,” she whispered, picking the roses with the utmost care. She wrapped the stems in a damp paper towel so that she wouldn’t prick herself and stood up. She dusted off her jeans and began her trek towards the lake. She just needed to focus on moving, on carefully placing one foot in front of the other, wary of the muddy ground below her.

“You make me happy when skies are grey,” she kept her head bent so that she wouldn’t see the bright blue sky that floated above her. So that she wouldn’t feel the warmth of the sun that dared to shine on this day. How dare it show its rays? How dare it shine, bouncing off the leaves and illuminating nature’s beauty when the love of her life wasn’t there to experience it with her? Who gave it the right? 

Her grip on the roses tightened briefly, tightened enough for her to feel the prickly thorns through the towel but she stopped. She longed to feel the pain, she longed for the thorns to pierce her skin and watch as the crimson drip down her hand. Maybe then she’d feel something other than this suffocating numbness that wrapped around her body.

She switched hands. Poppins wouldn’t like it if she hurt herself anyway.

“You’ll never know dear, how much I love you,” if her voice cracked on the last phrase, well it was her business and no one else’s. That’s why she was doing this alone. She didn’t need anyone else to see her in this sorry state— damp clothes, wild, tangled hair, red-rimmed eyes. 

No one had to see it.

The lake came into view and she sighed, stopping where the grass ended. She stared out into the cold waters, knowing what rested under those waves. She swallowed, eyes stinging with newly formed tears.

God, she missed her.

Shakily, she knelt on the damp grass and carefully set the roses down. She gently traced the petals, the yellow standing out starkly against the green grass, and sniffled. Fate, it seemed, was never on her side and the grey clouds finally rolled in, shielding the sun from view. She forced out a chuckle, looking up at the sky as the tears began to fall.

“Please,” she sang brokenly, “don’t take my sunshine away.”

\----

**Author's Note:**

> emotions, amirite?
> 
> scream at me on tumblr: [@judging-seahorse](https://judging-seahorse.tumblr.com/)
> 
> lmao okie baii


End file.
